Halloween Fear Mess
by Anime-Writer-1111
Summary: Evangeline Hallows, Spirit of Halloween, has always been alone since she was five. In 1692, she died and was reborn as the Spirit Halloween. Eva moves on and creates her own Halloween town and lives happily with her life. But after Pitch's stunt on the Easter of 2012, fear continues to slowly increase and messes with Halloween. Now Eva has to become a Guardian but will she?
1. Prolouge

Hello, I'd just like to say that this is my first ROTG fic. I hope you enjoy it. Though I must warn you, I have the tendency to update slowly. So i apologize t in advanced.

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG. If i did then I would make it seem more like the vooks and probably have my oc in it or have Bunny paired with Jack. I don't own the song 'This Is Halloween' or any of the versions i refer to. I don't own the original idea of Skeleton Jack. I only own Evangeline Hallows, this version of Halloween town and Angel.

Enjoy

Darkness. That was the first thing I remember when I woke up. It was dark, the entire place smelled like burnt wood and smoke. I realized that I was still in the house, the one I had lived in my entire life, but the damage from the fire was too great.

I panicked and ran outside but fell along the way, scraping my hands and knees, strangely the wounds heal instantly. I paid no attention to the faint orange glow as they did, too scarred of this place that I could no longer recognize. I ran outside and gasped the fresh air as I tried to clear the smoke out of my lungs.

When I could finally breathe, the crisp air and cool dew on the grass let me know that it was the middle of the night. I looked around but found no one, strange the angry mob should have been here but then again the fire must have died some time ago. I felt something call me and looked up into the sky. The moon's full and bright shine was too much for me and I looked away.

My eyes stung and burned. The light was too bright. If it were not for the fact it was night, my skin would be too but luckily, that was not the case. I coward away from the moon and ran to the village I was from, Salem.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. No one screamed as I entered the village, that's strange they always did, like I would at night when I was younger. I ignored it and ran to the mayor, the one man who took pity in me and tried his best to keep the villagers away from me. I yelled at him and told him how the villagers had set my house on fire, with me in it, but he ignored me.

I tried to touch him but I went right through him. I fell to the ground and looked up at him in horror. I was ghost, a spirit. No one would be able to see, touch or hear me. I sat on my knees and hyperventilated. I stopped myself.

I do not know how long I sat there before I felt warmth touch my back. I turned and looked at the moon once more but shaded my eyes in an instant.

'_You are the Spirit of All Hallows Eve.'_

I moved my hand and looked at the moon but shaded them once more. "What do you mean?" Yes, I was talking back to the moon, or more specifically, the Man in the Moon. However, he did not respond. I did not understand what he meant until I realized what today was. October 31st. The final night of the thirteen cursed nights. "I have to represent these nights?" I yelled to him hysterically. However, he still did not respond.

I tried for what I think was an hour but he still did not answer. I gave up and walked away from him, away from the moon, away from the village, away from my burnt house and head towards the cave I frequently visited in my nights. I sat down and cried. I cried for the loss of my home, I cried for this cursed afterlife, I cried for my imprisonment in this state, I cried for my death.

I mourned for what I think was two hours when I realized that everything was all right. I never had any friends when I was alive; I was always alone. I decided that if I could not find friends in people, then I would make friends with monsters; the same monsters that I have believed in since I was small. I wiped my eyes and willed for a cat. A black cat to go with the witch I was thought to be.

To my bewilderment, my hands glowed bright orange and a small black kitten materialized within them. The small creature looked up to me and mewed. I smiled at it. It jumped onto my shoulder and tried to nuzzle into my hair but coughed. I removed it from my shoulder and touched my hair. I looked at my hand and saw soot and ash cover it. I rose and walked with the small kitten to a nearby river.

I gasped at my reflection. I removed my clothes and washed them as best as I could. The simple black dress and footless tights were easily cleaned. I washed my hair and watched the soot and ash float away in the river. I scrubbed as best as I could with my bare hand. When I was finally done, I stood in the not-so-deep river and looked at my reflection once more.

A young woman who looked liked me stared back at me except her hair was jet black and her eyes were a bright burnt orange color. I have truly become a witch. When my clothes finally dried, I put them back on and picked up the kitten. "Your name is L'Ange des Ténèbres. It's French for Angel of Darkness." The kitten mewed happily in agreement. I smiled at her and scratched behind her ears. "But I'll call you Angel for short." Angel mewed once more. Together Angel and I walked back to the cave.

That is the story of my first day as Evangeline Hallows, Spirit of All Hallows Eve or as it would later be known as Halloween, and my last day a human seventeen year old called a witch. It was the year 1692, October 31st.

Three hundred and twenty-one years later, it is the year 2013. I am still here. Angel is by my side as I fly on my broomstick, which I recovered from my old home. There are only two nights until the first night of Thirteen Cursed Nights or better known as the Thirteen Knights of Halloween. I Sadly, because no one believed in the Pumpkin Queen of Halloween, a name I gave myself, no child saw me. My isolationist personality kept me from seeing other spirits but why would I need them?

Over the years, I was able to discover my powers. I can materialize any monster that someone thinks of and create candies that enlighten children and adults when they eat them. All of the monsters that I create are my friends and subject. I dug deep into the cave a year after my death/rebirth and started what became my underground Halloween Town. Very original right? I rule as the Pumpkin Queen with Angel by my side. Along with my oldest and first actual monster, Skeleton Jack, the Pumpkin King. No, I do not love him and we are not married but since he has been with me almost as long as Angel, I let him rule as well.

When it is not Halloween or the Thirteen Nights, I wonder across the globe leaving kids treats when they feel sad to help inspire them and playing tricks on them when they misbehave. I guess it helps Santa Claus but I really could care less about the Guardians.

After another day of tricks and treats, I retire home to my Town of Halloween. The wonderful citizens greet me as I fly in. I wave to them and listen to them sing a song we picked over the years, "This is Halloween." It is the town favorite. Once it is over, I fly into my castle and place my broomstick at rest. Angel climbs over to her favorite scratching post and mews, bringing my attention to a large screen. It displayed the number of monsters that were in my control, those who are wavering and those that are beyond my control; I have to lock them up or make them vanish completely.

Ever since the episode between the Guardians and Pitch last year on Easter, more and more of my monsters have begun to feed on fear; I do not know why they do so. Moreover, since kids do not believe in me I do not have enough strength to stop them. Nevertheless, I have been able to handle it.

I continue to frown at the screen, unhappy with the results, when Angel hisses. I smile knowing she only does that when Skeleton Jack is near. "Oh hush Angel. I seriously do not understand your hatred towards SJ. He has only been a kind friend to me," I reprimand her but she just rolls her eyes at me. She never has trusted SJ and never left me alone with him; if she could not be with me then a monster guard would be with us. Like SJ and I, she has responsibilities.

After speaking with him, I settle and go to bed. I remove my sunglasses and blow out the Jack O' Lanterns that lit the room. I can see in the dark and smile when Angel climbs on my bed. I lie down and tuck myself in, Angel curls in with me. I never expected this to be my last peaceful sleep, in the day since I work at night, this Halloween season.

Hope it turned out alright. Read and Review. Let me know if I should change anything or if you have any ideas from me. Constructive criticism is welcomed but please refrain from flames.

Thank you :)


	2. You are Guardian

Hello everyone. Thanks for waiting! Here's a the next chapter, hope you enjoy. Hopefully, I'll update more often.

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG but I do own Evangeline Hallows, Angel and the crazy idea of this version of Skeleton Jack and Halloween town.

With Halloween quickly approaching (October 18th), the Guardians decided to have one last get-together before North has to start the last-minute prep for Christmas. As usual, North and Aster were arguing about which of their holidays was better. Tooth was ordering her mini-fairies to retrieve teeth. Jack was freezing elves as they walked by him, chuckling as he did. Sandy had yet to arrive.

"I'm telling you North, Easter is more important Christmas," Aster argued as he painted an egg.

"Please Bunny. Easter is not Christmas," North replied. He patted Aster on his cheek and took the egg from him.

In the background, Tooth's orders could still be heard while Jack kept messing with the elves.

"He he. Here we go," Aster said. "Listen North, Easter always comes before Christmas, therefore it is more importan'," he grabbed the egg from him.

"It may come before but without Christmas there iz no Easter," North countered.

Aster was about to reply when Jack yelled, "Sandy's here!" North laughed and turned away from Aster to greet the last Guardian.

"Ah Sandy, finally able to come yez?" North walked over and held a glass of eggnog to the small, golden man that he had taken from a passing elf. Sandy smiled as he nodded and took the glass. North laughed and said, "Come enjoy yourself." Sandy floated over to the sofa and sat down. North went back to arguing with Aster while Tooth and Jack continued what they were doing. Sandy chuckled and watched them when he noticed that the moon had come into view through a window in the ceiling. The moon's rays shined brightly, filling the Globe Room with moonlight. He dropped the cup he was holding and tried to signal to the other Guardians with his dreamsand images, but they were not paying attention.

"Why are rabbits always so nervous," North asked messing with Aster and almost knocked the egg out of his hand.

"Why are you always such a blowhard?" Aster stated managing to save the egg.

Tooth flew in between the two. "Is that all in one house?" she asked one of her fairies.

"Tooth," North got her attention. "Can't you see we are trying to argue?"

"Sorry, not all of us get to work one night a year," she replied as the Mini Fairies tweeted and swirled around her. "Am I right Sandy?"

The Sandman made an image of an arrow and pointed to it.

Unfortunately, she was sidetracked. "Huh?! San Diego, Sector 2!"

"Oh come on guys, we always go through with this," Jack complained as he flew by the older Guardians.

"Ah Jack, good timing. You tell us vich holiday iz better; Christmas or Easter?" North turned and asked the Winter Spirit. Aster turned to him too. Both looked at him eagerly to see who he would side with.

Jack held his hands up in defense, "Neither, I pick Halloween."

Sandy didn't know what else to do so he grabbed one of North's elves and began to shake him. The elf's bells' rang throughout the room. The other Guardians finally stopped what they were doing. Sandy formed an image of a crescent moon above his head.

"Aah! Man in the Moon!" exclaimed North. "Sandy, why didn't you say something?"

Sandy gave North a frustrated look and dreamsand poured out of his ears like steam.

North spoke to the moon. "It's been a while old friend. What is the big news?"

A beam of moonlight formed on a spot on the floor in the center of the four Guardians. Then the light shifted, darkening to shadows until it revealed a silhouette of Pitch. The Guardians continued to stare in disbelief.

"Oh great, he's back," Aster groaned.

"Manny, what must we so?" asked North.

In response, the beam of moonlight grew brighter before shrinking to a thinner ray of light. At the center of the circle, the light illuminated an ornate symbol on the floor. The symbol rose out of the ground, revealing a large gem on top of a pillar. North was awed as the gem refracted light throughout the chamber, like a crystal.

"Uh guys, you know what this means?" Tooth asked the group with a gasp.

"He's choosing a new Guardian," North said.

"What? Why?" Aster was stunned.

"Must be big deal," was the only answer North could give. "Manny thinks we need help."

"Since when do we need help?" the pooka replied looking to his fellow Guardians.

"Geez, don't be such a blowhard Kangaroo," Jack snickered as he mimcked the Australian accent terribly.

"Oh rack off ya bloody show pony and Ah'm a bunny!" Aster yelled back. Jack snorted in response.

Tooth nodded. "I wonder who it's gonna be."

Sandy created an image of a four leafed clover over his head and Tooth voiced his guess for everyone to hear. "Maybe the Leprechaun?"

"Please not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog!" Aster urgently chanted. Jack snickered at that and Aster gave him a dirty look.

A sudden bright light flashed through the room. Above the glowing stone on the pillar, was the holographic image of a young girl, in her teens, with short hair and a cat and broomstick by her side, but the most notable feature was the sunglasses on her face.

"Evangeline Hallows," North said in disbelief.

"Ah, I take it back," Aster whimpered. "The Groundhog's fine!".

Jack's eyes widened, "The Halloween chick? The one that has never spoken to any of you?"

Aster groaned, "Great, another prankster."

"Oh lighten up Kangaroo, no one's a better prankster then me," Jack said proudly.

"She doesn't care about children! She's an irresponsible, selfish-"

"Guardian," North cut in.

"This Shelia's many things but a Guardian ain' one of them." Jack narrowed his eye slightly at the Pooka.

"Bunny, you don't even know her, just give her a chance. I became a Guardian and everything turned out all right," Jack mentioned. Bunny huffed but knew he could not come up with a retort.

North clapped his hands, "Well, since Evangeline is always out at night, Sandy knock her out with dreamsand. Bunny you distract her like you did with Jack and when she is knocked out, we have yetis toss her in sack and through portal. Good plan yeah?"

Aster sighed but agreed and Sandy gave two thumbs up. Jack scoffed, "Again with the sack North?"

"Vhat? Sack is good idea."

"It's a bad idea mate but Ah guess it's better than nothing. Anybody know 'er nightly routine?"

Jack raised his hand, "She always goes to Burgess as soon as she leaves her home in Salem. At sunset, everyday." Aster nodded and opened a tunnel and looked at Sandy, "Comin' mate?" Sandy nodded and flew into the tunnel; it was about to be sunset in Burgess anyway.

"I hope this goes alright," Jack hoped.

North laughed and pat him on the back, "Of course it will, who doesn't want to be Guardian?" Jack gave him a look but shook his head and went back to freezing elves. North went to have the yetis and elves prepare for the New Guardian Ceremony.

Evangeline Hallows, Spirit of Halloween or Pumpkin Queen of Halloween as known by her monster citizens, awoke from her day's slumber. It was finally the last night before the Thirteen Cursed Nights, October 18th. She changed out of her simple black silk pajamas and into her usual black turtleneck, orange skinny jeans, and black combat boot. Her short pixie cut was a mess until she tackled it with a brush. Once it was set, her orange highlights were uniformly placed within her jet-black locks. She put on her dark sunglasses and smiled at her reflection. Angel purred and jumped onto her shoulder. Eva chuckled and scratched her behind the ears. She exited her room and grabbed her broomstick.

Once she locked her house with her Skeleton Key, Eva took flight and flew over Halloween Town. The citizens were not awake yet since the sun was about to set. Eva smiled and flew to the well-hidden entrance in the cave. She waited until the sun was gone before soaring out into the night sky. She flew from her home in Salem, Massachusetts to her favorite town, Burgess. It turns out that the Burgess kids were some of the sweetest there were. Eva reached it in a matter of minutes. She smiled as she flew around the houses of the seven children who helped the Guardians, saving the Bennett's for last.

Eva watched as Jaime Bennett's mother tucked him in. "I can't wait for Halloween Mom! I'm going to dress up as Jack Frost!" His mother chuckled and kissed him good night. Eva smiled at the sweet boy one last time before taking a slow flight. She watched as golden streams of sand filled the night sky and went into the children's room to bring them sweet dream. "Sweet dreams kids," she whispered in her British accent. Angel mewed in agreement.

The two were about to take off when she noticed the movement of something from the corner of her eye. She turned her broomstick to face it but saw nothing. She was about to leave again when she saw it again, this time she followed it. It led her to an abandoned corner. When she was sure it was nothing, she turned to leave when she found her path blocked by ice. Angel hissed at something behind them. Eva turned to it, Jacko-bomb ready to fire, when something hit her head. She was knocked out and tossed into a sack, along with Angel and her broomstick. Two yetis picked her up and tossed her into a magic portal, a golden followed them.

Eva cried out in pain as the bright lights hit her eyes. She quickly closed and covered them. She felt Angel jump into her lap; her sunglasses were held up by Angel's tail. She thanked her cat and quickly put them on.

"Are you alright?" someone asked from above her, a chill present. Eva looked up but her vision was still blurry.

"Give me a moment, my eyes need to recover," she replied. She felt the figure move away, the sudden chill leaving as well. As soon as her eyes adjusted, she looked in front of her and blinked. "The Guardians?" North smiled at her. Aster gave North a glare before turning to her.

"You alright Sheila? Tha' yelp sounded painful," he said to her in his Australian accent. She nodded but did not speak. "Really North? Did ya hav' ta throw 'er in a sack? Sandy knocked 'er out jus' fine." North just laughed in response.

Eva's eyes widened, "You threw me in a sack? After you knocked me out? A simple letter or messenger would have been enough. Why am I he-" she was cut off as a pair of hands pried opens her mouth.

"Oh this is a shocker! Your teeth are perfect! I thought that with all the candy you made and ate they would be rotten but their almost as beautiful as Jack's," Tooth chimed as she looked into Eva's mouth. Eva tried to talk but Tooth would not let her. Angel hissed slightly at Tooth.

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth," North warned. Tooth moved away and apologized.

"Thank you for the personal space," Eva growled. Eva was about to say something else when she saw a familiar glow. Her scowl turned into a small smile when she saw Sandy chuckling at her. "Hello Sandman, it's an honor to finally meet the man responsible for sweet dreams." Sandy made a bowler hat appear, bowed, and smiled at Eva. Angel finally relaxed as she felt Eva relax and curled up in her lap.

"Ah, so you already know Sandy," North asked jollily.

"No, but he always sends the sweetest dreams to my favorite kiddies," Eva started to pet Angel out of habit. Sandy smiled at Eva. "So where's Frost?" As if on cue, a blast of cold air blew Eva's short hair and sent chills up her spine. "Forget I asked," she frowned. Jack's mischievous laugh echoed in Eva's ear. The Winter Spirit landed in front Eva.

"So this is the Halloween chick huh?" Jack studied Eva. "Eh, I don't see why the Man in the Moon chose her to be the new Guardian." He started to float around.

"A-a Guardian? The Man in the Moon wants me to be a Guardian?" her eyes were wide and she stood up. Angel jumped down and appeared to be frowning at the Guardians.

"Yes a Guardian. Manny says you will help us beat Pitch thiz time," North laughed. "Now we start. Cue music!" Elves blared their trumpets; two yetis came in tossing torches of fires. Tooth's fairies brought a garland of little spider webs, bats and Jack O' Lanterns; Eva dodged them and stared at the Guardians angrily. A grand performance was given. North opened the Guardian book and was about to read the Guardian's oath when Jack noticed something was wrong.

"Hey North, wait," but the jolly man did not hear him. However, before he could say a word, Eva's broomstick flew to her in a blink of an eye and hit itself hard into the ground. A blast of orange heat came from Eva and spread around the ground of North's workshop. The force blew back everyone. Everyone but Jack stared at her in bewilderment. Eva was shaking with anger and Angel was poised to strike.

"Vat iz the matter Evangeline?" North questioned, confused. Jack watched the girl carefully, he knew that she had been alone for a little longer than he had but unlike him, she was still alone.

Eva took a deep breath to calm down to refrain from cursing out the Guardians. "Angel," she harshly whispered. Said cat relaxed but kept growling. "Now, what exactly makes you think I want to be a Guardian?"

North laughed as if her question was funny. "Of course you do. Now music!" The elves started to play again. Jack tried to speak again to stop the elves but Eva beat him to it.

"NO MUSIC!" Eva growled loudly. The lead elf threw his trumpet in surrender. The Guardians looked at her wide-eyed, save for Jack, before they realized they did the same mistake they made with Jack all over again. Jack walked forward but Angel growled at him, so he stopped moving but looked at Eva. He tried to meet her eyes with his but the sunglasses were in the way.

"Look Evangeline, I know you're angry but let us ex-" Jack was cut off, as Eva was two inches away from him, the heat radiated of her. She was taller so he looked up at her surprised.

"First of all, it's Eva. And second of all, angry doesn't cover it." Eva glared at him through her glasses. "Explain to me exactly why I should even consider becoming a Guardian." She moved back from Jack and crossed her arms.

Jack sighed, "Come on, being a Guardian isn't bad." Jack stopped when North placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Eva, I don't think you understand what it is we do." They all looked at the massive Globe in the center of the room. "Each of those lights is a child," Tooth began.

North picked up the story. "A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." North went on saying, "Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!"

"You mean the Boogeyman?" Eva growled.

"Yes!" North exclaimed. "When Pitch threatens _us,_ he threatens _them_ as well." North pointed to all the tiny lights on the Globe.

"You mean to say, you kidnapped me on the last night before the Cursed Thirteen Night, just because you all couldn't handle the Boogeyman?" Eva was steaming and Angel had once again poised herself for attack.

"Listen Sheila, the Man in the Moon chose ya to be a Guardian, so qui' with the hostility," Aster said in an annoyed tone.

Eva turned to him," Listen to me you over-sized puffball; I am perfectly fine with my life as it is. I do not want to become a Guardian. So, I'm not going to quit with the hostility."

Aster growled, "Wha' did ya call meh Sheila?" He stepped forward when Jack placed his staff in front of him.

"Chill out Cottontail. The chick deserves to at least be angry with us," he said.

"Oh rack off ya bloody show pony."

Jack ignored him and turned to North, "North. Tacks of brass?" North nodded understanding.

"Hold on mate. Lemme talk to the Sheila," Aster spoke up. The others turned to him in bewilderment.

"Really Cottontail? You just made her angrier. Let North handle-," Jack was cut off by North.

"Hold on Jack. I think Bunny has plan," North told the boy. He turned to Aster, "You do have plan right?

Aster scoffed, "North, ya mind if I take the Sheila to my room?" North has spare rooms for each of the Guardians in case any want to sleep over.

"Go ahead but if you can't handle it than it's the tacks of brass." Aster nodded and looked at Eva.

"C'mon Sheila, Ah'll show ya to meh room. Ah'll show ya somethin' importan'." Eva thought for a moment but nodded. Angel relaxed and jumped onto her shoulder.

"Show the way Puffball," she said with a small smirk. Aster growled at her but grabbed her hand and dragged her to his room.

Once they were out of the room, Jack turned to North. "What are you thinking North?! Bunny will just make her angrier again!" North laughed.

"Don't worry Jack, Bunny may seem like big grumpy rabbit but he s really just a big sensitive fluffball. He has plan to get through to Eva...I think." North chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Jack let out an exasperated sigh and floated off to freeze some more elves and bug Phil. Tooth and Sandy flew over to North. Sandy made an image that looked like Aster and one of a Jack O' Lantern.

"Sandy's right North. Are you sure that she'll even listen to him? Eva seemed like she despised him," Tooth said concerned.

North smiled, "Eva is much like Bunny, both are self-confident, competitive, grumpy, distrustful, daring and impulsive, and sensitive," North stopped and thought of what he just said, "But then again, that could be bad news. Didn't think this out." Tooth shook her head and went back to ordering her fairies. Sandy rolled his eyes and went to sit on the couch and nap. North turned to the moon. "I hope you have a plan, old friend."

Well, thanks for reading the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed :) Leave a a review if you feel like it. Constructive criticism is welcomed but please avoid flames. I don't write too often so I can make no real promises about updating on time. Later :)


	3. Pommies and Convicts

**Hey everyone! Thank you for waiting for the new chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner or responding to some of your reviews. I know I should manage my time better but unfortunately school is keeping me busy...well that and my wn laziness. But I can assure you that I am not giving up on this story. Please enjoy :) oh and incase anyone forgets, Eva is British so when she speaks she has a British accent.**

**Enjoy :)**

**-Line Break-**

Eva allowed herself to be dragged by Aster to his room. He led her down a hallway with several rooms; each door was personalized to match each spirit it was for. Aster headed to the end of the hall where a single door was present with a label that said 'Guardian'. "This is the door that leads to the Guardians' rooms. North made sure to move a room in fer ya," Aster said as he opened the door.

"Move a room?" Eva asked curiously, as she looked around. The room had six more doors. North's was all Christmassy. Tooth's was covered with rainbow feathers. Sandy's was golden with different images of butterflies, dolphins and dreamsand streams. Aster's was green with paintings of flowers and egglets. Jack's was of his lake in Burgess with snow and ice in intricate designs. The final door was plain, all except for one word, Evangeline.

"Ya see, every spirit has a room outside, like ya saw just now. However, when one becomes a Guardian, the room magically moves into here. Only the Guardian can open their room. Yours is still blank because ya haven't taken the oath yet, soon as ya do it'll turn into an image that represents you and your holiday," Aster explained as Eva looked at her door. When she did not respond he released her hand and went to open his room. "Come on Sheila."

Eva turns to him and follows him inside. She takes in his room. The floor is wooden and the walls are a dark forest green color. Art supplies are stacked in a corner and a working desk is there as well. The bed is simple with its green sheets and looks brand new. "I never use this place unless I want some art supplies. Take a seat on the bed if you'd like." Eva shook her head and placed her broomstick on the side.

"No thanks. What did North and Frost mean when they said 'Tacks of Brass'?" she questioned; Eva's previous anger had faded away as she walked here with Aster. Aster chuckled.

"Tacks of Brass." The door suddenly slammed shut and elaborately locked itself. Eva looked at it before turning to Aster and narrowing her eyes slightly. Angel growled softly. "That's what they meant. North was gonna try tah reason with ya but Ah felt tha' Ah shoul'." Aster watched her carefully.

"I'm not gonna be a Guardian, Bunny. I am irresponsible, selfish, a prankster, I do not care about children and worst of all I am an evil witch. I'm not a Guardian," she said bitterly as she looked away from the Pooka and stared at the floor. Angel tried to nuzzle her but it did not help. Aster's eyes widened as he realized that she just called herself all of the things he had called her earlier. Had she heard him? He was unsure of what to do when he thought of something.

"But ya love Halloween don' ya?" he tried. Eva stiffened and turned to him.

"Yes I do. It is the only thing I have that does not hate me and is not my creation," she said quietly.

"What do ya mean hate ya?" he asked confused and concerned. "Nobody here hates ya Sheila.""Nobody...here...hates me..." Eva spoke with wide eyes and as if she were in a daze. Angel pawed her face to wake her up.

Eva shook her head and put on a poker face. "It's nothing, just lost in thought."

Aster was not so sure. "Listen Sheila, ya know tha you can trust us right?" Eva did not respond so Aster walked over to her and took her hand. She looked at him curiously. He placed an egg in her hand and stepped back. Eva looked at the egg; it was painted a dark forest green with a Jack O' Lantern on it, and looked to Aster to explain.

"Yer not evil Eva, if ya were then that egglet would've rotted instantly as soon as Ah put it on yer hand." Eva gasped lightly as she looked at the egg.

Eva shook her head and placed the egg back in Aster's hand, "I'm sorry but I know for a fact that I'm not Guardian material." Aster was about to argue when a loud crash and breaking glass was heard from main room. Eva grabbed her broomstick.

"Where is the Pumpkin Queen?! Relinquish her at once Guardians!" a voice boomed from outside. Growls could be heard. The other Guardians seemed to be yelling something but Eva could not make it out but Aster did. He growled.

"Oh no," Eva groaned. She and Aster ran back to the others and were surprised to find a skeleton atop of a small dragon and various gargoyles spread around. One particularly large one grabbed Aster suddenly by the leg and flew over to the rest.

"Let me go ya bloody rock!" Aster tried to kick it with his free leg but the monster grabbed it and growled at him. The other Guardians were ready to fight.

"Release him this instant or I'll have you posted in London, Tony!" Eva yelled as she flew in on her broom with Angel. The gargoyle whined something but let go of Aster; said bunny fell ungracefully to the floor. He quickly recovered and stood with his boomerangs in hand, ready to strike. Eva rolled her eyes and jumped of the broom and in between Aster and the gargoyle. She faced Aster, placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back a few feet. Aster looked down at her in surprise.

"Ya know these jokers Sheila?" Eva nodded and turned to the skeleton.

"Skeleton Jack! I know I went missing but honestly, did you have to break a window?!" She turned to North before the skeleton could reply. "My sincerest apologies North, I didn't think that this idiot would actually do that." North sheathed his swords, Tooth got out of her attack stance, Sandy's whips disappeared and Jack relaxed but kept his staff ready.

"Is no trouble Eva, but who iz thiz?" North asked. Eva sighed. Angel flew the broom over to her and jumped off. The broom shrunk itself and fit into the pocket of Eva's jeans.

"This is Skeleton Jack, the very first monster I materialized and the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town." Skeleton Jack jumped off the dragon and over to Eva.

"Hello everyone, I apologize for breaking the window Santa Claus. I honestly thought that you had kidnapped the Queen. So the Gargoyle Guards and I came here, though I guess the Queen is alright." Skeleton Jack bowed and the others took a better look at him. He was tall and was indeed a skeleton. He had pitch black hair that was spiked and his hallow eyes had an amber glow in them. His teeth were rotten as he smiled. He was dressed in a pitch-black robe that covered his whole body.

"It's no problem. I get that you were trying to save Eva," North laughed jollily.

"Thank you my good man. Now who is this over-sized hairball that my guards thought was hostile?" he said with a smirk looking at Aster. Aster growled in reply.

"Hairball?! Who does this joker think he is?" Aster raised a boomerang in warning and took a step in Skeleton Jack's direction. He didn't like this guy at all, and not just cause he called him a hairball but because he could detect an unpleasant scent and familiar voice from the skeleton.

"Joker?! I will have you know that I am the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town and Eva just so happens to be my Queen." He reached over and pulled Eva to his side. Surprisingly, to Aster and the others, Angel hissed and growled at Skeleton Jack, who in turn glared at the cat. To plainly put it, Aster seemed pissed that he had grabbed and talked about Eva as though she were an object, so did Eva.

Eva broke out of his grasp and walked over to Aster. She placed a hand on his arm and looked up at him. She was taller than Jack but only half a foot shorter than Aster. Eva used her other hand to move her glasses slightly so he could see her bright-burnt orange eyes, and looked into his spring emerald green eyes. "Listen up Bunny, I'm just the Queen of Halloween Town and SJ is just King because he's one of my best friends. You don't have to feel threatened by him." Eva smiled at the Pooka.

Aster was at to argue but he saw in her eyes that if he did then she would not be happy. Regrettably, he relaxed and put away his boomerang. "Don' thin' for a second tha' Ah trust this joker, Sheila." Skeleton Jack was about to comment but Eva turned and gave him a stern look. The skeleton scoffed at her.

Eva walked back over to the skeleton. "Listen SJ, I've been chosen by the Man in the Moon to be a Guardian." She had once again placed her poker face on. SJ frowned and sneered.

"Why on Earth would he do that? You are the Pumpkin Queen of Halloween Eva! You do not have time to be protecting the children of the world! Especially, when tomorrow night is the first night of the Thirteen Cursed Nights! Not to mention, something has gone terribly wrong in the town!"

Eva's eyes widened. "WHAT?! What exactly happened?" Her broom instantly flew out from her pocket and grew back to its original size. Eva was about to speak when she suddenly fell silent and still.

"What? What's wrong with the town?" Jack questioned as he walked over to Eva and SJ.

SJ shook his head, "Ever since your fight with Pitch in 2012, fear has slowly been rising in levels. As a result, the monster citizens of Halloween town are acting true to their natures and feeding on that fear. The more fear that they consume the darker they become. Eventually, so dark that Eva no longer has the power to control them. Then, I would chase them down and lock them up. If Eva can cure them then it is good, otherwise, they must vanish."

"So these monsters aren't originally bad?" Tooth asked curiously, and slightly confused.

Eva shook her head, seemingly recovered, "Of course they aren't; I materialized them. However, the fear they feed on corrupts them. Pitch must have somehow realized that and has probably planned to use my monsters against me. That shadow-sneaking rat bag, how dare he use my citizens like this." Eva was shaking with anger and Angel was growling non-stop, mainly at SJ. Eva turned back to the Guardians, "I'm sorry but this a matter I must pursue."

"If it's Pitch, then let us help Sheila," Aster spoke up and stepped forward. Eva looked at him surprised.

"I can handle it," she said.

"If ya could then ya wouldn' be havin' this problem would ya Sheila?" Eva opened her mouth to retort but effectively shut it since he was right.

"Bunny is right. When Pitch is involved than so are we," Jack spoke up. Sandy created and image of a Pitch and one of a figure that looked like Eva. The Pitch image looked like it was trying to scare Eva but the Eva image was turned away from it.

"Hmm...that could be a reason Sandy," Tooth said thoughtfully, "Pitch could be trying to scare you Eva but since he can't he might have decided to target the monsters instead."

"And if he does gain control over them, then he will be able to make an army and attack the children," North said with shock. "Everyone to the sleigh!" Aster groaned at that.

"Actually, we can take the Witch Express," Eva said as she heard Aster groan.

"Ah yes the W.E. It'll be much faster to get there," SJ commented.

"What's the Witch Express? Does include flying?" Aster asked with concern lacing his tone. Eva chuckled.

"It does but it won't cause you motion sickness like I suspect the sleigh would Bunny. I made sure of that since some of the monsters have the same problem," she smiled at the Pooka. "Although, each cart can only hold up to two people at a time. SJ, you're the conductor as always."

SJ smiled, "I'll go set up the train. I suggest you all bundle up and meet us outside." With that the skeleton jumped onto the dragon once more and left with the gargoyles, all but one; the one that grabbed Aster, Tony. Tony looked at Aster and gave him the 'I'm watching you' look like Phil the Yetis give's Jack.

Aster gave him a surprised look. "What'd Ah do?" he asked him. Tony just growled and pointed to Eva. Aster looked at Eva confused while a faint blush dusted her face.

"I just met him Tony! Now go back to SJ," Eva yelled at the stone monster. Tony rolled his eyes, gave Aster a warning look and flew off to join the others. The Guardians faced Eva with a questioning look; she held up her hands in defense. "He's crazy! I have no idea what he means!" The look on her face said otherwise.

Jack snickered, "Uh huh, sure you don't Eva." This just increased her blush but she quickly recovered when a train whistle was heard from outside.

Eva sighed in relief, "Oh look, the Express is ready. Come on guys we don't have time to be lollygagging." Eva started to walk away when she turned around and laughed lightly, "Which way is the exit?"

The others chuckled at her. North went to retrieve his sabers and coat; Tooth went with him. Sandy and Jack led Eva and Angel out to the Express. Aster followed behind them keeping an eye on Eva. "So Eva, what do you do in your free time?" questioned Jack curiously.

"I bake various desserts, mainly Halloween themed though. Otherwise I just work and sleep," she replied.

"Can you turn people into monsters or change a person's clothes so they wear a costume?" Jack asked eagerly. Sandy looked intrigued to know as well.

Eva chuckled, "What is this, Twenty Questions? However, to answer your questions Kiddo, I can't turn people into monsters, I can only materialize the ones people think of and yes, I can change peoples' clothes into costumes. Even add a bit of magic for enchantment, makes the costumes feel more alive."

Jack's eyes brightened, "Really costumes? So if I wanted a costume of a Vampire then you can give me one?" Sandy nodded and created an image of a werewolf and full moon.

"Vampire and Werewolf; no problem," she chuckled and snapped her fingers. A puff of smoke appeared around Jack and Sandy. Said Guardians coughed along with Aster as Eva chuckled. When the smoke cleared, Jack and sandy were completely different. Jack had jet black, shaggy hair, deep red eyes, a light frost blue silk shirt, black slacks, his staff, and fangs. Sandy was covered in golden fur and looked like a man-wolf. His golden eyes darkened to a dark amber and his canines and other teeth grew shaper and longer. He had the facial features of a wolf but the body of a hairy man.

Aster's eyes widened as he looked at their changed appearances. Eva materialized a large mirror and let Sandy and Jack look at their reflections. Sandy smiled held two thumbs up. Jack's eyes widened. "Woah! This is so cool! Wait till Jaime sees this! I cannot believe you just did that! Moreover, my hair; its jet black and I got red eyes! This is so cool! Thanks Eva" Eva chuckled at his response.

"Not a problem Kiddo. Been awhile since I gave anyone a costume," she said as she turned to Aster. "You want a costume Puffball?"

Aster growled, "No thanks, Ah'm good. Jus' stop callin' meh tha." Eva smirked mischievously. Aster's ears stood up in concern and defense, "Don' cha' even thin' abou' it Sheila." He started to grab a boomerang when Eva snapped her fingers. A puff of smoke surrounded Aster as he coughed. Eva grinned when she saw the smoke clear. Jack and sandy's jaw dropped.

In Aster's place stood a six-foot-one, muscular, tan, human male. He had a messy, shaggy hair to his ears and it was a dark grey-blue color. The Pooka markings were clearly visible as tattoos. He was shirtless and was wearing dark brown khaki pants. Aster's leather bandolier with the egg bombs and boomerangs. The part that stood out the most was the dark grey-blue ears and tail on the man.

"Wha'? Wha' are ya all starin' at?" Eva blushed lightly and snickered. Jack could respond while Sandy created a whole bunch of images too quick for anyone to figure out. Aster was about to speak when he shivered, "Ah bloody hell, it's freezin'," he rubbed his arms and froze. His eyes widened and looked down at his body before letting out a manly shriek. He turned to Eva with his eyes in horror. "WHA' THA HELL DID YA DO TA MEH!"

Eva rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. "Don't get your knickers in a twist Puffball, it isn't permanent." Aster growled and ran over to her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. Angel was instantly on attack mode and was ready to rip Aster to shreds, or try to, but Eva held a hand to her.

"Change meh back right now," he spoke menacingly as he brought his face closer to hers. He picked up the scent of pumpkin spice, chocolate, apples and an extremely subtle trace of smoke from her. His advanced senses were still there. Eva simply glared at him before stepping back and snatching her arm away.

"As you wish," Eva snapped her fingers and Aster was back to his old Pooka self but kept glaring at Eva. Jack and Sandy exchanged a look of concern before turning to the two. Angel, supposedly, glared and growled at Aster.

Jack flew in between them, "Chill out Bunny, it was just a joke."

Eva sighed and turned around. "Don't worry about it Kiddo. Puffball obviously can't handle one."

Aster scoffed and crossed his arms, "Tha' was hardly a joke! Ya made meh into a human! Crikey, why the bloody hell would ya do tha?! Did ya thin' it was funny?!" Jack tried to stop him but strong a heat wave resonated from Eva.

"Fine; if you can't take a joke then don't bother coming with me to Halloween Town! Who needs an overgrown Puffball! Not to mention that you're a bloody convict!"

Aster snapped and brushed past Jack. He stalked over to Eva, grabbed her roughly by the collar, and lifted her so they were face to face. "Yer lucky that you're a Sheila, otherwise Ah'd job ya, ya bloody Pommie," he growled menacingly. Angel was about to try to jump him again but Eva held a hand to her again.

Eva glared at him with angry eyes, "Get the hell away from me."

"Vhat is going on here Bunny?" North bellowed as he and Tooth walked into the room. Sandy created a quick succession of sand images but they were overlooked by them. Jack just shook his head and patted Sandy for trying.

Aster let go of her; Eva stumbled from the sudden drop but regained her footing. She turned on her heel, scooped Angel into her arms, and spoke in an angry and diplomatic tone without turning around, "I'll be sitting in the first car. There are three in total yet only two people can sit per cart. Decide among yourself who shall sit with me. I couldn't care less." Eva walked off and out the doors to the awaiting train.

**-Line Break-**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Can't promise regular updates but add this story to your alerts so you won't miss anything if you like it so far. Read and review. Constructive criticism is welcomed but no flames.**

**PM me if you have any concerns in the story or suggestions.**


End file.
